1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to smokers products, and more particularly relates to an electronic cigarette and an atomizer assembly mounting base thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic cigarette is also known as a virtual cigarette or an electronic atomizer. As a substitute for cigarette, the electronic cigarette is usually used for smoking cessation. The appearance and taste of electronic cigarette are similar to those of the conventional cigarette, while it does not contain tar, suspended particles and other harmful ingredients as the conventional cigarette. The related electronic cigarette includes a cylindrical housing, an atomizer assembly, a battery assembly, a liquid solution reservoir, a mouthpiece, and an end cover. The atomizer assembly, the battery assembly and the liquid solution reservoir are housed in the cylindrical housing. The mouthpiece and the end cover are respectively mounted to two opposite ends of the cylindrical housing. The related electronic cigarette functions as a substitute of tobacco in a certain extend. However, the atomizer assembly mounting base for mounting the atomizer assembly of the related electronic cigarette is generally made of rigid plastic injection molding, a sealing effect between the peripheral of the atomizer assembly mounting base and the housing is poor, and two spaces divided by the atomizer assembly mounting base in the housing are not isolated completely, which may result in leakage of liquid.